Lullaby Games
by Supaku
Summary: "I was never meant to live. I should not even be alive. I am nothing but a curse. A plague. Everyone I meet ends up hurt while I continue onward with this cursed life. When will it be my time to go?" - Jayden Avalon
1. The Girl from the Streets

Hello all! Welcome to my first Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles fanfic! I hope you all enjoy.

Now let's begin with a few story starters:

1. Yes, there is an OC. No, she will not magically fall in love with the other characters. Yes, she is a vital character to this plot. If you don't like it, don't read it. But I think those who don't read stories because there is an OC are idiots. Open your minds to the possibilities!  
2. This is post-Nihon country. It is explained in the story why they took a detour, but I will also tell you here. It's because Mokona sensed a very strong feather!  
3. There will be some Kuro/Fai, but not much. For example, there will be fluff because I like fluff. That's about it.

And that's everything on my list. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for Jayden!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Girl from the Streets.

They really stuck out this time. Mokona had taken them to an even weirder world than the last. One, it was hot. Extremely hot. They stood on what seemed to be a sidewalk and there were buildings that seemed to touch the sky.

The blonde, Fai, stared around at their new surroundings. Strange colored boxes zoomed by them, emitting a nasty smelling gas. People shuffled around them, gawking at the strangers and their odd clothing choice.

"Just where the hell are we?" The black hair hair tall man said. Fai smiled.

"Ah! Kuro-tan swore again." He joked, gently poking the tan mans' cheek. Kurogane huffed and shoved the hand from his face.

The last one, a short brunette boy, was holding a white rabbit looking creatures in his hand. "Mokona, where are we?" he asked.

"I don't know Syaoran-kun." The white rabbit spoke. Kurogane turned away from the group.

"Tsk…" he muttered. This quest was getting tiresome on the young ninja. Who knows how long they have been traveling together, but it seemed like an eternity.

They had originally started this journey looking for the feathers of Princess Sakura only to have things take a weird turn of events, causing the kid to actually be a clone of the real Syaoran, the mage over there to become a vampire, to have the clone kid go crazy searching for the feathers, and even more things which included him losing his arm and Princess Sakura also being a clone and vanishing.

So now along with finding the memory feather of Princess Sakura, they were also looking for her original body. Like mentioned before, things took a turn for the weird.

Kurogane sighed heavily, wanting nothing to get out of his black attire. This heat was not making him feel better, but where to find shade and comfort in this really strange land, he did not even know where to start looking.

"I guess we should go look around for a bit." Fai said. He too was getting hot with his thick jacket and multiple layers of clothing underneath. Syaoran nodded in agreement and they set off in the way of the traffic.

People continued to stare at them as they walked by. People murmured and whispered to each other.

"I guess we look a bit silly out here." Fai hinted.

"Oh really? Would have never thought of that?" Kurogane retorted back. They walked along the sidewalk, shuffling through the traffic. Many people were wearing shorts and t-shirts, but a few were wearing what seemed to look like suits. Just where in the world were they.

Kurogane looked around at the new world. Buildings were tall in the sky, it was extremely hot, and there were way too many people on the streets for his liking. He looked into between the buildings at narrow pathways. Many times he could see straight across to the next street, other times the pathway was blocked by giant green blocks or another building.

"Hey Mokona. Why are we in this world?" Syaoran asked. He thought they were heading towards where ever Sakura was being held. Mokona looked up at Syaoran.

"Mokona felt the presence of a strong feather here."

"Can you feel it?" Syaoran asked. Mokona shook his little head. "I can't feel it right now, but it's here somewhere." Syaoran sighed. They had to find that feather quickly so they can find Sakura.

They walked for a bit more before noticing up ahead that people were parting the way.

"Eh? What's going on up there?" Fai questioned as he looked towards the direction of the commotion.

Two men were running along the sidewalk, pushing people out of the way who had not already gotten out of the way. They looked about Syaoran's age, one with rusty red hair, the other with jet black hair. They both were tall and slender. The one with jet black hair was carrying a bag in his hands, grinning as he ran forward.

A bit ways away, there was a small girl, tripping and stumbling about the ground. It looked like she was chasing after the two boys.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BAG YOU JERKS!" She screamed. She had almost caught up to them when she tripped on an area of uneven concrete. She fell face first into the pavement.

The two boys stopped and laughed at her blunder before turning around and darting off. But, they ran into something.

They ran straight into Kurogane. He towered over the two boys, glaring down upon them. They stopped dead in their tracks. After a small staring contest, they dropped the black bag and ran with their tails between their legs.

Syaoran ran and helped the girl up off of the ground. She had cuts and scrapes on her face, but other than that was completely alright. Fai picked the bag up off the ground and brought it over to the girl.

"Here you go, pretty lady." He said holding out the bag. The girl took it and slung it back over her shoulder. She stared at her saviors.

"What's with the get-ups? You cosplayers or something?" She muttered.

"Are we what?" Syaoran asked. He never heard the word 'cosplayer' and whatever it was, didn't sound pleasant.

"You know. Cosplayers? Costume players?" She tried to explain. The group stared at her still confused. "Are you even from around here?" She questioned. They all shook her head.

"I see. Well, thanks for your help." She said as she brushed the dirt off of her red and black plaid skirt and white long sleeved blouse. She then fixed her grey sweater vest. She was an extremely small girl, no taller than maybe 5 foot 4 inches. She had auburn color hair that came just below her shoulders. She stared at the boys with her clear blue eyes.

Kurogane had never seen eyes so clear before, not even Fai's eyes matched her.

"I guess I should reward you for helping me… Sadly, I don't have money with me." The girl said. Syaoran shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'm just hap-" His stomach interrupted his sentence. It had been a while since they had eaten. The girl giggled.

"How about I make you guys some food back at my house." She said.

"You are letting strangers into your home. Is that a wise decision? We could rob you." Kurogane inserted.

The girl held out her hands. "My name is Jayden. There, now we are not so completely strangers." Syaoran shook her head. "Nice to meet you Jayden. My name is Syaoran."

"And I am Fai D. Fluorite. And this grumpy man is Kuro-puu."

"DAMMIT! IT'S KUROGANE!" He bellowed.

Jayden giggled at the group. "Nice to meet you all. Now come on. I live this way." She said turning around and walking along the busy street. Syaoran followed closely behind Jayden.

"Jayden. I was wondering if you could tell us where we are. You see, we are not from here." Syaoran asked. Jayden turned around and began walking backwards, facing the group.

"Eh? How can you travel and not know where you are?" She questioned.

"It's a bit complicated, you see." Fai said.

"Uh huh… Whatever. Anyway. This is Dallas, Texas!" She said spreading her arms wide into the air.

* * *

Yes people, you are correct. I made them go where I live. You know why? Because I know that place well.

Read and review and I shall give you cookies!


	2. A Place to Stay

Ah! This chapter took forever to write because I could figure out what I wanted it to be about and then I got sick and then family drama and then ever more sick. But here it is at last.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Place to Stay

"Dallas?" Syaoran asked. The group was now heading a bit out of the busy city. Jayden was still walking backwards.

"Yeah! Third largest city in Texas!" She exclaimed. Syaoran didn't know what to make of this. He thought that they were heading to where Sakura was being held, but Mokona said that there was an important feather here. He continued to follow Jayden. The others were being very silent to learning all of this.

"Here we are guys!" Jayden said suddenly. The three guys looked up and notice that the building was tall and had many windows. The outer windows had balconies littered with plants or other strange looking disks (satellite dishes). "You live here? It's huge!" Syaoran commented.

Jayden laughed. "Actually, I just live in one of these. These are apartments. Come on in." She said opening the front glass doors. The lobby was a bit small. There were plush couches and chairs littered about. There were vending machines and tables full of magazines. To the far left, near the stairs, were many small boxes that people kept taking paper out. Jayden walked over to one and stuck a small key in, turned to the right and opened it up. She took out a few envelopes and locked the box back up.

She walked back over to the guys. "Alright. You guys can come on up." She said walking to another set of doors. She pressed a button and the doors slid open. She stepped inside and the guys followed her in. She pressed a button with a giant 7 stamped on it. The doors closed and they felt themselves being lifted upwards.

"What the hell is this contraption?" Kurogane bickered. He didn't like the feeling it gave.

"This would be an elevator. I'm starting to get a funny feeling you three are like… from another dimension or something." Jayden huffed.

Before one of them could answer her proclamation, the elevator stop and the doors opened. Jayden stepped out and walked down a long corridor. She walked down a bit before stopping at one of the many doors.

"This is my home." She said unlocking the door to apartment 713. She stepped in and took off her shoes. She placed them next to a pair of black sneakers.

"Ah! Tory is here!" She said dropping her bag next to the shoes. She walked into what looked like a living area. "Tory, where are you?" She exclaimed. A head of black spikey hair stuck out from behind a wall, which lead into a kitchen area.

"You're late. What took you so long?" The one named Tory said.

"Sorry. Mike and David took my bag again. I had to chase after them." Jayden stated.

"Did you get it back? I don't want to buy you another bag, again." Tory said.

"Yeah! These guys helped me! You missed it Tory! Mike and David ran into this big guy here with the black hair and all he had to do was stare at them and they ran away!" Jayden said excitedly. Tory looked at the three men standing in the doorway.

Tory stepped out into the hallway. He was a tall young man, about the same height as Fai. He had spikey black hair that was messy, a bit in his face as well. He looked the three guys over and raised his eyebrow.

"Did you have to bring them home?" He asked. Jayden twiddled her index fingers together.

"Well, you see. I wanted to reward them for helping a complete stranger and since I had no money, I thought I would make them something at home." She mumbled.

"Jayden, what happened to the twenty dollars I gave you this week?" He interrogated.

Jayden dropped her head, her auburn hair cascading over her face. "It got stolen at school." She whispered. Tory rustled his black hair.

"Jayden." He said sternly. Jayden hung her head even lower.

"I'm sorry. I'll keep up with it better next time." She whispered. Tory shrugged and ruffled her hair. "Whatever. Now you are not going to let you saviors starve are you?"

Jayden glanced up at Tory. She nodded her head. "Right!" She turned to the group. "Make yourselves at home!" She said walking to the kitchen. "What to make, what to make?" Sang Jayden.

Tory stared at the three guys in the doorway. "My name it Tory. I'm Jayden's older brother. Thanks for looking out for her today. Make yourselves… at home." He said raising his eyebrow yet again. The three guys shuffled around a bit and followed Tory into the living area. Tory sat down on the couch and turned on the television.

"Tory! Are you going to stay for dinner?" Jayden asked from the kitchen.

"No, Molly says she has a class tonight, so I need to watch Samantha. I just dropped by to drop off the groceries Molly bought today." Tory said flipping through the television channels. Jayden let her head drop.

"Alright. You tell them I said hello, okay Tory." Jayden said sadly.

Everyone sat in an awkward silence till Tory finally spoke.

"So what did you guys say your names were?"

"Syaoran."

"Fai."

"Kurogane."

Jayden stuck her head out of the kitchen. "I prefer to call him Kuro-puu!" She said with a giggle. Kurogane grew furious at the nickname.

"Dammit mage, why must you screw my name up?" He said facing Fai. Fai smiled brightly and stated that it was cute.

Tory threw the remote onto the coffee table and stood up. "I better be going, Jayden. One more question though." He turned and faced the three guys cluttered around the living room. "Where are these three going to be staying? Not here, I hope."

Jayden dropped the spoon she was holding. "Ah. Well. You see Tory. They are new here and don't have much money, so I thought they could just stay here till they finish what they came here for." She said walking into the living area.

Tory shook his head. "Absolutely not! I am not letting three strange guys stay with my baby sister." Jayden hung her head down. "Please brother. They have no other place to go. They have no money and they are so lost." She whispered tugging on his shirt. Tory sighed and shook his head.

"No means no, Jayden."

Jayden glanced up at him, her clear blue eyes met his dark brown eyes. "But I'm so lonely here…" She muttered.

Tory stared at her and finally shrugged. "Fine. There better not be any funny business. I swear if any of these guys harms you, they will have to go through me." He said glaring at the three boys still standing in the living room.

Jayden smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around her brother's waist. "Thank you Tory! You better hurry home before Molly begins to worry." She said walking back in to the kitchen and finishing dinner.

Tory stared at them before slipping his shoes on and exiting the small apartment.

Jayden hummed happily in the kitchen before returning to the living room with four large plates of pasta on a tray.

"Time to eat! Hope you like pasta!"

* * *

P.S. If you are wondering where Mokona is, he's hiding at the moment.


	3. Contradictions

Sorry this is extremely late and short. I have been very busy. I have gotten extremely sick and depression is a meany head. But in other news, enjoy this funny little chapter. I will have another chapter up soon.

* * *

Chapter 3: Contradictions

The boys stared at the food placed in front of them. Jayden sat down on the floor beside the coffee table and flipped through the TV channels. When she finally reached the final channel and decided nothing good was on, she turned the TV off and set the remote next to her. She then turned completely around and faced the boys.

"Eat up." She said picking up her fork and digging in. Fai imitated Jayden and Syaoran did as well. Only Kurogane couldn't see to handle a fork. Jayden raised her eyebrow.

"What's the matter with you Kuro… clumsy?" She asked tapping her fork against her mouth. Kurogane shot a daring look at her and muttered, "I'm not use to these… utensils."

Jayden giggled at the word utensil. "You guys must be from another dimension or something. You are dressed funny, you have no idea where you are, you don't have a clue about your surroundings, and one of you can't even use a fork." She pointed out flatly.

Fai exchanged looks with Syaoran. He leaned forward and placed his elbow on the table resting his chin on his hand. "And what would you say if we told that we were indeed from another dimension?"

Jayden leaned forward as well. She spoke in a soft whisper, almost inaudible if you were not paying attention. "Try me…"

Fai grinned. "I am a magician from the country of Celes. But the country was destroyed, I was transformed into a vampire to be saved from death, and I lost my magical powers to help Kurogane." He stated bluntly.

Jayden started into his golden eyes, taking everything in. Finally, she spoke.

"So you're a vampire huh?"

"Yes."

"I knew they didn't sparkle!" She exclaimed.

Fai faced dropped a bit at her exclamation. "Sparkle?" He blinked twice.

Jayden turned to Kurogane. "Alright, what's your story?"

Kurogane smiled. "I am a ninja from Nihon country. I was sent away from my home to learn true strength."

Jayden smirked. "A ninja you say. Aren't ninjas supposed to be small and agile so they can disappear into the shadows and strike without warning? You can hide in the shadows pretty well with those dark clothing, but I would bump into you because you are so huge!"

Fai snorted at the statement. Jayden then turned to Syaoran. He straightened up at her glance. Now it was his turn to be chastised. He gulped and fumbled with his hands.

"Well?" She said with a smirk.

"I don't know what to tell you except that my story is way too complicated to sum up in a few words. But, you should know I'm not like any other boy in your world or possibly in any other world than my own. " he stated.

Jayden gazed into his deep brown eyes, pondering on what to say.

"Each of you have been through something horrible, I can tell. Well, you're welcome to stay as long as you need." She said picking up the now empty plates.

"You believe us?" Syaoran said in disbelief.

"We could be pulling your leg you know. Teasing you. Making you vulnerable so we can do whatever we want with you."

"What makes you think we are telling the truth and not a lie?" Fai questioned standing up from his spot.

Jayden placed the plates in the sink and turned the facet on.

"Because I have seen my fill of strange things. Saying you are from another dimension or that you are vampires, ninjas, or whatever you maybe, I have no choice but to believe because I don't know what to truly believe in anymore."

* * *

One. I am not a Twihard. The series is okay up to New Moon then everything turns into a Mary Sue, I swear. Second, I couldn't think of anything for Syaoran so I used it to turn this chapter into something a little dark. Read and Review please.


	4. A Price to Pay

YEAH! I got this chapter done in two days! I hope you guys enjoy it. One of my friends was reading it over for me and she stated Tory sounded a lot like Yuuko towards the end. I read it and he kind of does.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Jayden and Tory. I also own the plot. But everything else belongs to CLAMP

* * *

Chapter 4: A Price to Pay

"Sorry, but you guys will have to sleep in the living room. Two can sleep on the futon and the last can sleep on the floor." Jayden said placing three blankets on the couch arm rest. After their dinner, Jayden had started getting ready for bed. She took a quick shower and dressed in simple lavender pajamas. She pulled her wet hair up in ponytail.

The three stared at her.

"I am not sharing a bed with the mage." Kurogane said flatly. Fai scooted closer to where Kurogane was sitting. "Aw~ Come on Kuro-puu. Don't you want to snuggle?" Jayden giggled at the remark. "Look, I don't care who sleeps with who, but hurry it up. I need to get to bed." She muttered taking more blankets and pillows out of the hallway closet.

"I'll share the bed with Fai. Kurogane can sleep on the floor if that's fine." Syaoran said. Kurogane huffed and grabbed a pillow and sat on the open space in front of the TV. "Fine by me."

Fai pouted at the loss of having a cuddle partner. "As for a change of clothes, I don't think my clothes will fit you, so you'll just have to sleep in your clothes. I'm sure Tory will loan you some of his clothes tomorrow."

Jayden bid them goodnight and shut the door to her room.

Syaoran woke to an amazing aroma. He never smelled anything quite like it. It was a sweet and sugary smell. His eyelids slowly opened and he took in his surroundings.

"Today is going to be another hot day with temperatures reaching into the 100s again. This makes it the 4th day in a row reaching to 100s and there is no break it sight."

Syaoran sat up from the futon. He stared at the TV as a man in a grey suit continued to talk about the weather. Yesterday's events flooded back to him. He rubbed his amber eyes and got out of bed. He stretched and looked around. He spotted Kurogane sitting at the kitchen table sipping on a white mug of coffee.

"Good morning Kurogane." Syaoran said walking over to him. Kurogane looked up.

"Morning."

Jayden stuck her head out of the kitchen at the sound of the voices.

"Syaoran! You're awake. Good morning. Hungry? Fai's helping me make breakfast." She said walking back into the tiny kitchen. Syaoran stepped around the table and peered into the kitchen. Fai was flipping pancakes in a small pan while Jayden went back to her chore of washing berries in the sink.

Jayden was wearing her same outfit as yesterday but she sported a short sleeve blouse and a sleeveless sweater vest.

"I just told the others that Tory was going to stop by before he headed out for work. He says he found some old clothes you guys can use." She said placing the bowl of fresh blackberries and blueberries on the table. Fai came around her a placed a plate full of pancakes.

"Eat up everyone while they are still hot."

They all sat at the small kitchen table and began eating the food Fai and Jayden had prepared.

"What do you guys have planned for today? You never told me why you are all here?" Jayden said poking at the last bit of her food.

"We don't know. We are looking for something, but we have no idea where to start." Syaoran stated. There was sudden movement in the head of clothes Kurogane had discarded last night. Everyone glanced over at the moving black cape.

"Ah. I was wondering where you were hiding, Mokona." Fai said. A small white creature erupted from the cape and landed softly on the table, sucking in a plateful of pancakes in the process. Jayden blinked her crystal eyes at the creature. Mokona faced her and smiled. "Hi!"

Jayden leaned forward and continued to stare at Mokona. "It's… like a rabbit, but can talk. A talking rabbit?" Jayden said gently poking Mokona on the side.

"HEHE! Mokona is not a rabbit. Mokona is Mokona." Jayden scooped up Mokona into her hands.

"Well Mokona. I'm Jayden. Nice to meet you."

"You are taking this well, Jayden. Usually people freak out about Mokona." Fai said patting Mokona on the head.

"I've told you before. I don't know what to believe in anymore…" She whispered. Syaoran was about to speak when there was a small rap at the door. Jayden perked up and placed Mokona back on the table.

"That must be Tory!" She stated getting up from her chair and opening the front door. Tory stepped into the apartment. He had two paper bags in his hands and a backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Here's what you requested Jayden. " He said setting the bags down by Jayden's feet. Jayden knelt down and dug through one of the bags. "This is awesome Tory. Thanks so much!" She said.

Tory smiled. "Not a problem. But it does come with a price." Jayden's head fell. "Of course…" She muttered. She was prepared to pay any price. She never got anything for free from her older brother except lunch money, which she usually lost.

"You three." Tory said pointing at the three guys sitting dumbfounded at the kitchen table, "In order for you to stay here, a price must be paid. As seeing you are not from this country, you will not have our currency. Therefore, I will give you an allowance as well as clothes, a place to stay, and food. In exchange…" He grabbed Jayden by the arm and pulled her up gently. "You will watch after her. Meaning walking her to school, picking her up from school, making sure she stays out of trouble, and no one picks on her. Simple enough?"

Fai stood up and approached Tory. They were the same height. Fai smiled and held out his hand. "Simple enough. We will watch over Jayden for you." He stated. Tory took Fai's hand into his and shook on it.

"Break this deal and you will answer to me." He threatened.

"Tory, I'm not a little kid anymore!" Jayden protested. She hated having to be watched over. Tory laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Sorry kiddo. But after everything you have been through, it wouldn't be a bad idea to have some protection around. See you later. I've got to work." Tory waved bye and closed the door behind him.

"Jayden, do you get in trouble much?" Syaoran asked.

Jayden shook her head. "Not really. I just have… _bad luck…_"

* * *

I completely forgot to introduce Mokona in the last chapter. What is wrong with me? I think it was the mild fever I was getting for being up so late. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Now, the next one may not be up for another 2 weeks. I've got a bunch of essays to write.

Review as always please. I think I might make another story, but I have another one on haitus… Don't know what to do…

Also, if anyone would like to add me to facebook, that would be awesome because I want to talk to you guys more. Also, livejournal would be awesome. Just PM me if you want to add me!


	5. Bad Luck, Bullies, and Body Guards

Sorry this took so long. I got extremely sick. Like so sick, my mom was beginning to worry about me. And then when I started getting better, I got sick again. February is always my sick month. Anyway, I got this chapter out as soon I got better. Wrote it in an hour. Kept getting distracted. This was suppose to be way longer, but I just wanted to get it out as soon as possible.

* * *

Chapter 5: Bad Luck, Bullies, and Body Guards

"Bad luck?" Syaoran asked as he slipped his shoes on. He had borrowed some old tatter blue jeans and a short sleeve green pull over. Jayden was already ready, waiting for them by the front door.

"I suppose you can say bad luck." She pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and glanced down, diverting from Syaoran's gaze. Kurogane was already ready, waiting on Fai. He had on dark blue jeans and a solid black shirt. He was sitting on one of the kitchen chairs tilting it slightly backwards. "Care to elaborate kid."

Jayden shot her glare at him. "My name is Jayden, Kuro, not kid." Kurogane stood up at the sound of his mutated name. "AND MY NAME IS KUROGANE, KID, NOT KURO DAMMIT!" The two locked eyes before Fai finally stepped out of the bathroom.

"Now now children. Let's all get along now." He lectured. Jayden and Kurogane shot their glares at Fai before returning to their locked positions. "If we don't hurry, Jayden will be late for school."

The two eased from the stance. Jayden grabbed her school bag and slung it over her shoulders. "This is kind of embarrassing. The last time anyone walked me to school was when I was in elementary. And that was my dad." She said opening the front door. The guys followed her into the hallway where she locked the door behind her.

"Now that you mention it, where are your parents Jayden? Do you really live alone?" Syaoran asked following closely behind her with Fai and Kurogane a few steps away. Mokona clambered out of Jayden's bag and rested on her shoulder.

"You're all alone Jayden?" Mokona whimpered nuzzling her head into Jayden's cheek.

"Yeah. My dad died when I was young. My brother is married and has a little girl. He doesn't need to be bothered with me. Plus, things just work out better this way." She said. They rode elevator in silence and as it reached the ground level Syaoran broke the awkward silence.

"But what about your mother?"

Jayden pushed a strand of her auburn hair behind her hair. "She left me shortly after my dad died. She said she couldn't take the curse anymore." She pushed the door open and the hot, blistering, summer heat enveloped the group. Jayden turned the right and began walking down the busy streets.

The others followed closely behind her, talking amongst themselves.

"What curse is she talking about?" Syaoran questioned. Fai shrugged. "I have no magical capabilities anymore. I cannot tell if she is really cursed or not." He noted.

Kurogane sighed heavily yet quietly. "Great. The only person helping us is a cursed girl which we have no idea about."

"But it is better than nothing Kurogane. We have to find this mysterious feather soon or Sakura will be in trouble." Syaoran glanced up and spotted Jayden staring at them.

"Who is Sakura and what feather are you talking about?" She questioned tilting her head gently to the side. Her auburn hair cascaded down her shoulder. Syaoran got choked up about what to say. He didn't know what to tell Jayden about their journey. It was odd indeed, but then he remembered that the night before she had told them that she didn't find it weird that they were all from different dimensions or that they had an odd creature with them that took them to different dimensions.

"Sakura is a good friend of ours that is in trouble. The feather belongs to her and they contain fragments of her memory." Fai chimed in. Syaoran glared at Fai for slipping everything out. Jayden nodded her head slowing as she tried to take everything in. This week was getting a little stranger by the minute. Jayden turned back around and continued to walk.

"I see. Well then, you should hurry up and find the feather so you can help her. She must be important person to Syaoran. I can tell. Your facial expression changes when you mentioned her name Fai." She deducted. Syaoran nodded. "You're correct Jayden. She is someone important to me. Very important."

"How do you know where this feather is? Must be hard."

Mokona gently poked Jayden on the cheek. "I can sense the feathers. My eyes will go big when the power of the feather is used."

Jayden shook her head. "Well, that's convenient isn't it?" She smiled and patted Mokona on the head.

They continued to walk in silence till they arrived at Jayden's school. It was a simple a school, two stories with beige colored stones. The courtyard was cluttered with bustling school kids off to class or messing around. Some had books littered everywhere trying to finish last night's homework or cramming for an early test. Jayden stood at the front gate.

"This is where I leave you till 4 o'clock." She dug into her bag and handed Syaoran a simple wrist watch. "See the 4? Meet back here when that little hand is there and the big hand is on the 12. That's 4 o'clock. As for the day, you are free to wander where ever you wish. Guess you should start looking for that feather. I made you a map of the city last night."

She reached into her bag and pulled out an ivory colored paper with detailed scribbles and extremely straight lines. "This red star is the apartment. This blue star is the school. This green star is where I met you guys yesterday. I labeled all the roads and the best places to eat. And finally here."

She reached back into her bag one last time and brought out a small coin purse in the shape of Pikachu's head. "This has $30 in it. Use it for food. You can probably act like foreign tourists or something. People around here are usually friendly, so they will help you." She handed everything to Syaoran.

"Now it is time to bid goodbye. See you boys at 4!" She turned and walked into the grounds.

"Hey Jayden!" Jayden cringed at the sound of her name. She turned to her right and saw the two same boys from yesterday . Her clear eyes narrowed at their sight. She supposed they were back to deal with her since yesterday was a major flop.

"You won't be so lucky this time Jayden. No big scary stranger to help you." David, the dark haired boy, walked over to Jayden. He towered over her. Jayden had to look up to face him. She swallowed hard and glanced towards the guys. They were still there.

A small smirk slow appear on her face. "Oh yeah?" She turned and faced the guys. David slowly turned and faced them as well. His face turned pale white and his mouth slowly began to fall.

Kurogane had mysteriously came forward and was mere steps away from David. He cracked his knuckles and grinned, hoping for a challenge. David quickly threw his hands up in surrender and slowly walked away, towards the school.

Jayden smiled and waved a sarcastic wave. "Thanks, Kurogane." She said smiling up towards him. She hopped forward. "Bye guys! See you later!" She yelled as she raced toward school. The final bell rang and the teenagers gathered up their books and bags and headed in.

Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane watched as the courtyard began empty and quiet. They turned to face each other, pondering silently as to what they got themselves into. Syaoran pulled out the map and glanced at it.

"Our best bet is to start where we began. " He stated pointing at the green star.

* * *

As always, please read and review. Reviews make me happy! Also, check my profile for updates on stories and my life. My life affects my writing!


	6. Leading No Where

Yeah! Chapter 6 is here! You know, I have been really into Pokemon and Digimon right now. I have watched every single Digimon season I can get my calloused hands on and played HeartGold till my heart was content. Still haven't read my manga pile. I have a total of 12 manga I need to read, two of which are as thick as thick can be. Should probably get on that. I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I have updated my profile. I now have an author's note section in which I drabble on about my stories instead of making a long paragraph in my stories such as now. So please check it out.

And now, Chapter 6.

Disclaimer: All characters do not belong to me except for Miss Jayden Avalon. She is mine. Steal her and I might have to hurt you a bit. A bit. The others, you may have.

Chapter 6: Leading No Where

With Jayden off at school, the boys were free to do whatever they pleased till 4 o'clock. Jayden had suggested they began searching for the feather they so desperately needed to find. Princess Sakura was in danger and the longer they were trapped in this mysterious world, the longer Sakura was in danger. Syaoran stared at the map fixated on the green star drawn by Jayden. They had met at that location yesterday and now, they were to return to search for clues on the whereabouts of the feather.

Syaoran folded the map up and shoved it in his pockets.

"Let's get going. We need to hurry." Kurogane gave a silent and strong nod in agreement while Fai smiled brightly. Mokona jumped from Fai's shoulder onto Syaoran's. He nuzzled gently against his cheek in reassurance.

Syaoran led the group. They walked down the busy sidewalks. For early in the morning there were quite a few people out. They were all dressed the same way too. Some in black suits, others in grey suites. Some of the women wore skirts, but were still dressed in a professional manor. Even though the sun was still a little low, not fully in the sky, it was getting quite hot. They passed many buildings, each towering over them. When they came to a cross in the road, Syaoran brought the map out and pointed the way.

Finally, they remembered where they ended up yesterday. There was a small shop on one side of the road selling jewelry and fashionable purses. Next to it was a quaint café shop with people sitting outside on patio furniture drinking coffee and tea while munching on homemade muffins and scones. On the other side of the street were office buildings. Many people in their sophisticated business suits and blank facial expressions were walking in and out of the doors. The boys stared at their surroundings.

Obviously the feather was not in this exact location that would be far too easy. Nothing was ever that easy for this group.

"Mokona. Do you sense the feather nearby? Has it been used? Anything?" Syaoran bombarded the small creature with so many questions he barely had time to respond. Mokona frowned and shook his head slowly.

"Sorry Syaoran. I don't sense the feather anywhere. It doesn't even feel like it is even here." He sadly said. Fai placed his delicate white hand upon Syaoran's shoulder. "Never fear Syaoran. We will surely find that feather. Right, Kuro-puu?" Kurogane shot a glare at Fai before making his response. "Yeah… I suppose."

Fai gave a sharp jab in Kurogane's stomach. "Don't be so mean Kuro-puu." Syaoran hung his head down low. "It's alright. No need to sugar coat what I already know." He shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned up against the building.

The sun was beginning to rise higher and higher into the sky. They had no leads now. Where could they begin their search? And just how large was this world? It could be anywhere for that matter.

xoxo

The bell rang for the 4 o'clock release. Jayden slugged over to her locker and placed her Chemistry book into the locker and grabbed her Algebra and World History textbooks out of the locker and shoved them into her bag. She glanced around her locker door. Kids were shuffling back and forth in the hallways trying to escape the prison that held them in on such a wonderful day. All the jocks were heading downstairs to go practice for upcoming matches with the cheerleaders following close behind them cackling their little heads off. Jayden closed her locker door and took a deep breath in and out.

Time to head home.

She pondered for a moment, wondering if the guys even remembered how to get back to the school. She headed for the closest stairs and began her descent to the school gates. She shuffled in and out of students way, bumping into the occasional few only to get glares shot back at her. She had no one to talk to after school, no one to share horrid teacher tales to or to complain on the lack of choice of clothing wear.

When Jayden finally reached the school ground she stopped and stared at the school gates. She didn't see Syaoran or Fai or Kurogane. They had forgotten about her or had gotten lost in the big city. If only Tory wasn't so harsh on her about school she would have skipped today to gone out and helped search for this important feather. She hung her head low, auburn hair cascading down her shoulders and covering bits of her face. She stepped out onto the street and turned the opposite way from home. The guys didn't come get her so why should she bother going home. She was abandoned again.

_It's the curse. _She thought. _Everyone I meet either runs away or gets hurt…. What if something happened to them while I was in school? Why? Why did I invite them home yesterday? Stupid Jayden! You can't have friends! You weren't even meant to live!_ She gave a small whimper at the sudden realization.

A small tap woken her from her deep thoughts. She turned to see Fai standing before her with a bright smile stretched across his face.

"Jayden. According to your map, home is in the other direction." He said. Syaoran was standing close behind him with Kurogane leaning on the school wall. Mokona jumped out Syaoran's arms and hopped onto her shoulder.

"Jayden is out of school! Does that mean you can play now?" Mokona asked nuzzling up close to Jayden's cheek. Jayden slowly began to smile. "You guys came back? You came back for me?" She whispered quietly.

Kurogane turned his gaze toward her, Syaoran stared at her, and Fai's smile dropped.

"Of course Jayden. We made a promise to look after you. We don't break promise or at least, try not to." Syaoran said stepping up to her. Jayden smiled brightly and nodded slowly.

"So does that mean we are friends now?" She muttered shyly.

"Of course. If you want to be friends with us." Syaoran replied.

Jayden nodded and began walking in the right way home. For the first time in a long time, she actually had someone to call friend.

Ugh. That ending feels so CHEEZY. I had an intention of ending this differently, but I wanted to show what Jayden's school life kind of was. I elaborate a bit more later. I also wanted to add a key phrase in this chapter. Hopefully soon, we will get to dive into the dark and twisted plot later.

Hope you like this chapter. I got bitten by the evil plot bunny so I have been writing like there is no tomorrow. I might even get chapter 7 up TOMORROW because I don't have work and it is spring break so no stupid deadlines to turn in school work.

Read and review as always please! I love critizism! Really and truthfully. As long as it is not totally bashing my writing or me or anything I do.


	7. Taken

And the award for Hyper Active Writer of the Week goes to…

SUPAKU! Seriously guys, I have been writing non-stop. Although I am sure you are thoroughly enjoying it. I can't believe I am getting another chapter out around the same time I got another one. In like… less than 24 hours it seems! My winter blues are over! Enjoy chapter 7

Disclaimer provided by Jayden: Miss Supaku does not own Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane, or Mokona. The only thing she owns is me, Jayden Avalon!

* * *

Chapter 7: Taken

Back at the apartment, the sun already having gone down for the day, Jayden washed the dishes by herself at the kitchen sink. Kurogane had gone off to take a shower, Fai was preoccupied with the TV remote changing the channel every few seconds, and Syaoran was with Mokona standing on the balcony outside. Jayden scrubbed the last of the plates before moving onto the silverware. The dinner that night was eaten in much silence except for a few questions toward Jayden. They were mainly about her day and how school life here was like. Syaoran quickly changed the subject to events happening around the area such as strange occurrences or things left unexplained. Jayden had no clue why he was asking such strange questions, but Fai later explained that strange things will occur when one of those mysterious feathers were nearby.

Jayden placed the last of the now clean forks on the drying rack before pulling the drain plug. She watched as the water slowly drained out of the sink, swirling around and around much like her own thoughts. Today was such an odd day. She stared at the now empty sink, pondering on why this feather was so important. How can on single feather matter to someone so much? What exactly was it and how did it have the power to make strange things occur?

_Strange things occur._ Jayden thought. _I wonder… No, it was 12 years ago. Don't think about Jayden. Just push those thoughts out of your head._

She shook her head, hair flying all around her.

"What are you doing?" A voice said somewhat close to her. Jayden jumped at the sudden voice. She thought she was alone in the kitchen only to turn and see Kurogane out of the shower staring at her with a perplex look stamped on his face.

"Just… trying to shake the bad thoughts out of my head." She muttered.

"Does it work?" Kurogane asked.

Jayden giggled. "Not this time around. What did you need Kuro?" She questioned. Kurogane scrunched his face up at the sound of his name once again being chopped up. "A glass of water." He bluntly said. Jayden walked over to the nearest cabinet to the fridge, pulled out a glass, and filled it with tap water. She handed it to him and he gently grabbed it from her hands. "Thanks."

"Not a problem. Glasses are in this cabinet so you can get you something to drink anytime." She noted. Kurogane nodded and walked to the living room and joined Fai who was still messing with the remote. Jayden joined the two in the living room, her clear blue eyes fixated on the figure standing outside on the balcony. Fai turned his attention to her and followed the gaze. A small smirk appeared across his face.

"Ah~ Are we smitten with a certain someone?" He poked. Jayden snapped into attention. It took her a moment to register what Fai had said before turning beet red.

"N..NO! I'm not! I just…. I just…. I was just wondering what was on his mind is all!" She stuttered out. Her face turned even more red and she buried her face deep into her hands. Fai sputtered out a giggle. "I was just joking Jayden. Besides Syaoran is already taken." He teased. Jayden slowly pulled her face out of hands and stared at Fai. "He… Is?"

Fai nodded. "By the princess of his home country." Jayden eyes grew wide. "Is Syaoran a royal?"

Fai shook his head. "He is just a mere commoner. But that didn't stop them from falling in love. You see, it's her feathers we are looking for. They contain parts of her memory. Without them, she will die. Maybe that's why he is upset. We were actually on our way to save her, but something pulled us into your world. I'm sure he is just worried about her." He explained.

Not much of what Fai said made sense to Jayden, but she understood that there were things she tried to explain that didn't make much sense to them. She stared sadly at Syaoran's silhouette in the curtain. He was just trying to save the one he loved.

_How noble of him… There are not many men out there like him… Stop Jayden! Fai told you he was in love with someone… You can't. He will never be able to return your feelings…_

Jayden slowly walked to the balcony door and gently slid it open. She stepped out and closed it behind her. She could make out Kurogane sitting on the couch sipping on his water while Fai stood and walked off into the bathroom. She turned and saw that Syaoran had not noticed she joined him.

She quietly crept up to him and stood next to him. She placed her arms on the railing and stared out into the open city. Cars were still buzzing up and down the high ways. People were walking about on the sidewalks, either going home from a long day of work or heading out to a raging club or party. The building lights lit up the night sky only the brightest stars could be seen.

"It's actually quiet lovely here. Much like my own home except everything was surrounded by sand." Syaoran said breaking the silence. Jayden avert her gaze to him. His eyes were still staring out into the scenic view.

"Did you live in a desert or something?"

"I did. I was an archeologist back home. Well, I suppose I could say that." He muttered placing his chin on his hands. Jayden tilted her head slightly in confusion. "What does that mean? Syaoran, you are one weird boy, you know that right? I never met anyone like you nor may I ever again."

Syaoran laughed at her small comment, breathing a sigh of relief that she didn't press him more about what he meant.

"Fai told me why you are searching for the feathers. I am sorry I cannot be of more help." Syaoran turned to face her.

"Jayden, you have helped us more than you think. You have showed us around this city, given us a place to stay, and now you are aiding us in our search. What more can we ask you for?" He said. Jayden felt a smile come to her face.

"Syaoran. If I told you something, something I never told anyone else not even to my own brother, would you keep it a secret?" She asked. She felt like she could trust him with her deepest secret, the one now trying to control her thoughts and alter her actions. The one that had begun to bug her more and more in the past few years, but even more so today. The one secret she had locked up under a tight lid.

"Of course Jayden. I would never tell anyone your secret." He said.

Jayden slowly turned to face Syaoran, averting her sparkling clear eyes to his muddy yet sincere eyes.

"I was never meant to be alive. I should have died on that day 12 years ago."

* * *

Now everyone GASP! Jayden is supposed to be dead. WHAAA~T?

Wait for the next chapter my lovely readers!


	8. Announcement!

Hello to all of the Lullaby Game readers. I have some important news to tell you. The reason there have been no updates is because I lost the flash drive that had all the chapters on there. In which, yes, the whole story went bye bye.

Why didn't I just retype it?

Do you know how hard it is to retype a story?

Very hard. And I got caught up in some of my other stories that I kind of forgot about this one.

So here's the deal. I'm keeping the story up for now, but after a few weeks it will be taken down. Not completely though. I am redoing the entire story. In terms of writing style, plot, character developments, EVERYTHING! Why am I doing this you ask?

Because I need to learn to step out of my comfort zone which was writing in third person. I have decided to write the story in first person. And not just one person, everyone will get a chapter based on their view point. I hope you will enjoy the new direction.

I will try to update every week, but I make no promises. I am a very busy person. And please don't spam my email with messages saying why I haven't updated because I do indeed have a life. I hope you understand where I am coming from and are looking forward to the new Lullaby Game that is being rewritten and all that jazz.

Ta ta! ~Supaku


End file.
